


Day 2 - Addiction

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante's really bad at self-care, Description of stabbing, Erin's trying to help, M/M, This one isn't very good I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: To say Dante is addicted to anything material would be wrong.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 3





	Day 2 - Addiction

To say Dante is addicted to anything material would be wrong. His body processes things through too fast for him to get drunk or high, believe him, he's tried.

But he's got habits, nothing psychically compelling, but mental compulsion are ten times worse sometimes.

Sure he drinks, and smokes, and fucks. And often.

But his real vices, his real problems, are things far more self-destructive than those things.

Human vices can't hurt him, so he pushes further. He taunts demons, slips into Limbo just to fight.

It's all fun and games until his boyfriend calls him out on it.

“Dante you're gonna get yourself killed. You think this is funny, and I get that, because you can't deal with yourself in healthy ways. But I swear to god I am gonna kick your ass if you go back through that Portal.”

Dante looks between the angry ginger mountain he's dating and the portal into Limbo he's just opened.

And then he jumps into the portal.

But before it can close Erin is throwing himself in after him.

The massive Nephilim lands with a heavy thump on top of Dante, pinning him to the rough ground.

“See, I didn't think you meant it.”

“I know you didn't.”

The redhead flipped him onto his back and pressed a forearm to his throat.

“But here we are, and I'm going to kick your ass.”

Dante squirms, gets his leg under him, and shoves the mountain of muscle off him.

Green eyes glow purple and matching smoke swirls around the other Nephilim.

Well this wasn't how he expected tonight to go, but his self-destructive streak was two miles wide and never ending, so here he stood, ready to brawl his boyfriend.

At first, on instinct, he puts up one hell of a fight.

They trade blows hit for hit moving in sync even when they're fighting each other.

But then, some tiny rational part of him realizes what's going on.

And then he stops fighting.

Erin is gone enough that he pins Dante through his gut with the blade on the pommel end of his greatax before he realizes the other man stopped fighting.

But Dante deserves this. He deserves the pain. Erin /should/ hate him.

He looks away from his boyfriend, can't bear to see that anger, but a broken sob forces his eyes to snap back to the other man.

Instead of the rage he expected, Erin's face is twisted in pain as he covers one half of it with a bloody-knuckled hand trying to force back the tears.

The massive man in knelt over him, his free hand trembling where it's clutching his ax handle, mouth clamped shut and eyes closed as he fights his own emotions twice as fierce as he'd just fought Dante.

No no no nope uhuh no thanks. This is not how he wants Erin to act. He want him to scream, to hit him again, to tell him he hates him.

But no. Erin's a crier. So now he's leaning on his ax, the bladed pommel still in Dante's gut, and sobbing.

"I know…. I know you're fucked up…. Dante I know it better than most…" He sniffed softly. "But hurting yourself…. It's not gonna make you feel better…. And I just…. I can't lose you just because you're not processing your trauma…."

Dante's heart clenches, and the pain in his belly sears the moment into his brain.

"I don't know how to stop."

He says it so quietly he's not sure Erin can hear it. But then Erin's breathless voice replies.

"Yea…. We'll figure that out…."

He tugs the blade out of Dante's gut and watches as the hole heals. Then he puts out a hand.

"Let's go home."

Dante let's Erin pull him to his feet and leans heavily on him.

"Yea."

Maybe it was time to depend on Erin. Maybe it was time to move on to that new addiction.


End file.
